


You Never Told Me You Could Sing

by MsMaarvel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaarvel/pseuds/MsMaarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a certain individual on Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team who is prone to sing. Badly. Not only badly, but badly in the shower for anyone sticking around after practice to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Told Me You Could Sing

There is a certain individual on Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team who is prone to sing. Badly. Not only badly, but badly in the shower for anyone sticking around after practice to hear.

Iwaizumi Hajime is that individual. A person who, after checking to make sure the rest of his teammates have left or are on their way out, showers alone. And sings. The singing isn't a constant, but happens if he’s had a good enough day. He could never admit that his primary song selections are female sung pop songs. Everyone had their guilty pleasures, but that didn't mean he had to flaunt it and embarrass himself. Besides, he rationalizes, nobody is going to find out. Until someone does.

It’s a late practice tinged with anticipation and hopes of the team’s practice match the next day being a victory, and as they finish up their last few drills Iwaizumi contemplates his day. It had gone well, considering he nearly aced a quiz he’d studied for rigorously the previous night with Oikawa. Rather, he had studied and Oikawa had gotten distracted looking up atrocious volleyball pickup lines.

_“Iwa-chan. Hey, Iwa-chan.”_

_“Are you even trying to study?”_

_“Are you a volleyball, Iwa-chan? Because I dig you.”_

_“Get back to work, Assikawa.”_

“The stars are out.” Oikawa’s words bring Iwaizumi back into the present, cool down completed and cleanup in progress. The setter is standing next to Iwaizumi looking out the open gym door.

“So’s the moon.” Iwaizumi adds needlessly. The moon shone bright and it was only half full. “Perfect to light your way home. No staying late tonight, Oikawa. You don’t need to overexert yourself when we have a match tomorrow.”

“Are you sure you’re not my mom?”

“Say that again.” He glowered at the other third year.

“It’s fine Iwa-chan, I’ll go home. See you tomorrow.” Oikawa gathers his things and leaves, moonlight bouncing off of his form as his figure gets smaller with distance.

Ushering the last first year out of the gymnasium with a “Good practice today, keep up the effort.” Iwaizumi enters the locker room with the intent to shower. Waiting until he got home would be rude, as it was late and running the shower was bound to wake up the others in his house. Turning on the water and letting it warm up, he sets out his clothes and strips from his practice wear. It smelled atrocious, so he unceremoniously tossed them into his bag taking a mental note to wash them the next day.

Looking over to the other bench he sees that Oikawa must have left his school bag behind. That boy is definitely an airhead. He could drop it off on his way home, they only lived a few houses away, after all, so it wouldn't be a big deal.

Stepping into the shower Iwaizumi closed his eyes and let the water pour over him. As his sweat was being washed away Iwaizumi started feeling even better. What started off as a hum, which wasn't really all that awful in regards to tune, escalated to full-out singing.

 _“If we were a movie, you’d be the right guy, and I’d be the best friend you’d fall in love with, in the end we’d be laughing watching the sunset fade to black-”_ his belting out of an outdated American pop song ceased when he became aware of a presence behind him. Turning around slowly, mortified at who it might be, Iwaizumi spotted Oikawa from over the door of the shower. He managed to articulate one word, “shit.” before Oikawa doubled over in laughter.

“Hajime…. I can’t,” Oikawa snorted. “I can’t believe you sing in the shower.” He erupted into another fit of giggles. “You… you sing Hannah Montana. Was that what you were singing just now?”

Iwaizumi didn't dignify the question with an answer, Oikawa knows damn well that he’s right.

“I just forgot my bag. I didn't know I’d be getting a performance from the ever-talented Iwa-chan.” Oikawa snickers. “You never told me your talents extend further than volleyball. And to think we've been friends for this long!”

“Why don’t you just take your things and go? I’m really in the middle of something, if you haven’t noticed.” Iwaizumi has the complexion of a very red tomato by now, and is aware of it.

“I didn't know your act was still in progress. Don’t let my presence distract you, go on.” Oikawa sits down next to his previously forgotten bag.

“I meant the fact that I’m showering. I’d very much like to finish in peace and plot your eventual demise in peace.”

“I’m going to wait for you now.” Oikawa laughs again, but this time it’s lightly.

“Fine.” Iwaizumi replies quickly, but turns around so Oikawa can’t laugh at his face anymore.

“Your singing isn't too bad, Iwa-chan. You just need more practice and I think you’ll be bearable.”

“Shut it.” The subject was dropped for the time being.

* * *

On the way home Oikawa brings it up again.

“Really, Hajime. I think with a bit more work you can sound even better. Maybe you can work your way up from frankly horrific pop songs to something better.”

“You have your preferences, I have mine.” Iwaizumi meant to leave it at that, but Oikawa was not having any of that.

“Yes but your preferences are that of a middle school girl, Hajime.” Oikawa points out. “That can’t be right.”

“It’s not all I listen to! It’s just what I sing. Not that anyone’s supposed to know anyway.” Iwaizumi glares accusingly at Oikawa. “Who have you told?”

Putting his hands up in mock surrender for a brief moment Oikawa shakes his head quickly. “Nobody. Cross my heart.” he does the motion.

“Are you sure I’m the middle school girl here?” Iwaizumi coughs, looking at his oldest friend.

“Crossing my heart is the sign of utmost sincerity, I’ll have you know!” Oikawa huffs, crossing his arms dejectedly.

Iwaizumi decides to rephrase his question. “Do you plan on telling anyone about today?”

“Now that, I cannot say. Sorry Iwa-chan.” Oikawa ducks out of the way of an arm that reached for him like a vicegrip. “It’s late and I really should be going home. A little birdy told me to get some rest.”

Iwaizumi relaxes. “Good. Please don’t tell anybody I was singing.”

“Well, since you’re so polite…” Oikawa lets his sentence drift off and leans towards Iwaizumi, kissing him lightly. “I won’t tell anybody if you won’t tell anyone about that.”

Oikawa darts across the street and into his home before Iwaizumi can react, and is left standing at the foot of his driveway with a hand on his lips, wondering if it that had actually happened.

**Author's Note:**

> based very very loosely on the prompt: "we work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but i know you sing hannah montana in the shower and you know i know” au (the full list can be found here http://janefosters.co.vu/post/113938886123)  
> i wrote this between 3 and 4am but im still pretty proud of it after looking it over again. please consider sending responses my way, i hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
